A New Chapter
by sharkswillruledaWORLD
Summary: The war had finally ended. Celebrations lasted three days. But as it comes to an end, Sakura has to choose who to go with, Konoha or Akatsuki. Who will she choose? Non-mass Post 4th War Sequel to 'Love and War'


_**A New Chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

**_A/N: just a clarification Neji is NOT dead, okay?! And this is the sequel to 'Love and War' enjoy ._**

* * *

_**"Everybody falls sometimes**_

_**Gotta find the strength to rise**_

_**From the ashes**_

_**And make a new beginning**_

_**Anyone can feel the ache**_

_**You think it's more than you can take**_

_**But you're stronger**_

_**Stronger than you know**_

_**Don't you give up now**_

_**The sun will soon be shining**_

_**You gotta face the clouds**_

_**To find the silver lining**_

_**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end**_

_**Even when the sky is falling**_

_**I've seen miracles just happen**_

_**Silent prayers get answered**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new"**_

_**Kutless -What Faith Can Do**_

* * *

The celebration lasted three days and three nights.

After news traveled about the end of the war, and reached the ears of all who was interested, meaning everyone, the Damiyos of all lands came to the battlefield two days later, accompanied by mountains of food, clothes, water and the finest sake to be found. A grand circus soon came in view. Family members joined the festivities. However, before they could enjoy the happiness they had to bury the lost comrades. During the first day after the war, all the KIA were buried. A speech made by all of the Kages and even the leader of the Akatsuki was said in honor of the lost heroes. Everyone stood in silence for their fallen comrades. Rain started pouring, washing away the blood, the dirt and the tears.

"We are reunited here today, because we have won and lost. We have won the war but we also have lost many of our comrades. For many of us, this wasn't the first war they have taken part in, but for for many more, this was the first one and perhaps the last one they'll see. It is with the blood of our lost comrades that we are going to build a new future. Because we have worked together in this. Because we have fought together. Because we have suffered together. Because we believe in a new tomorrow. Because we have shared the same bloody past.

"It is thanks to our fallen comrades, who have left us for a better place, that we are going to build this new era, that we will make this world brighter, kinder and more righteous. We shouldn't be crying for our heroes. They may have died, but as long as we think about them, they'll never leave us. The only dead persons are the past forgotten ones. It is not our tears that will bring them back to life. It is not our wails or yells or cries or even a resurrection jutsu that will make them reappear, that will gave them life. No, it's with them in our hearts and memories that they will continue on living.

"Today, Konoha, Suna, Mizu, Kumo, Tsuchi and Akatsuki are reunited here and have been fighting back-to-back against our common enemy. Since the villages were first built, war raged between us. Since the Akatsuki was first created, distrust separated us. However, starting today, everything that happened in the past belong to the past. We will start anew. Because it is our duty to protect what we cherish, we will move on and love our people. Because our loved ones wouldn't wish upon us pain and sufferance, we will live and love, serve and protect.

"From this day forward, the tenth October, the Five Hidden Villages and the Akatsuki from Amegakure will share stronger bonds than ever. This war has not only opened our eyes to the reality of life, but it has also brought us closer. For the first time in Shinobi's history, the Villages agree on one thing, one objective, one ambition. Isn't it a little bit degrading and humiliating? That it took a war this grand and disastrous for us to agree, to see past our differences, to make us want to achieve and protect the newly found and true peace. But step-by-step, we'll build our new world. Our dream world."

As the rain washed away the remaining tears, everyone scattered away. The Akatsuki joined their blossom and little sister. Immediately scooping her away from that Uchiha, they all sat on both of her sides, not letting anyone approach her. That was of course until her parents and leader, came in view and Lady Akatsuki started scolding them. The rosette was thoroughly amused. A giggle slowly built its way through her throat, snapping the attention of all who was near her. Her genin friends soon came, stealing her from the Akatsuki and her husband. They took her to their own corner where all of the Konoha 12 along the Sand Sinlings were sitting around a bonfire they made just for the good times and a good laugh.

As soon as she sat down, she was immediately bombarded by the profuse apologies of her most vocal friends. Her teammates were sitting on both of her left and right, as if protecting her from the rest of their friends. She slowly but surely calmed them down. Starting by the wailing Ino and making her way to the not-so-shy Hinata. She glared at Naruto who just looked at her scared and so pale as if he just saw a ghost. Just as she managed to calm them down, the emotionless members of their group thankfully just muttered a quick apology that she accepted. At least they weren't making too much of a fuss like her first friend to ever be did. Finally, when everyone stopped apologizing, she started questioning them.

As she learnt from Temari, Gaara has been dating his apprentice Matsuri for almost six months. How cute! She couldn't stop saying while poor Gaara blushed and looked just like a cute little panda. She started gushing on how kawaii he was and how they were made for each other. Now that she thought about it, she had thrown herself on Gaara when he was saved by Lady Chiyo. Voicing her thoughts, Naruto, Sasuke and his siblings started looking thoughtful. And as if lightening struck them, all of them jumped, not all of course, Uchiha Sasuke don't participate in such annoying habits. How unbecoming of an Uchiha to act like his mindless friends!

Gaara looked away, mumbling about how they were just a bunch of idiots and how he should be with some more mature people than a bunch of stalkers who wouldn't shut up about his love life, as explained by his ever so loving sister Temari. Feeling satisfied, the rosette turned her gaze from the younger sibling, whose ear tips were still red, to the oldest. Said sister froze in the middle of her laughter and paled upon seeing the predatory glint in her best pinkette friend.

"So Temari, care to answer a few questions?" Not letting Temari say anything she continued, "Yes? good answer. Now what can you tell me about you? Are you still dating a certain lazy-ass that I don't feel like mentioning right now? Or have you started a new relationship?"

Truly the rosette scared her friends, sometimes without even meaning it. However, now was one of those times when she scared the hell outta them on purpose. She usually used the calm voice and smiling the frozen smile but inside I'm imagining more than three hundred and sixty ways to kill you without drawing blood and another two hundreds by a kunai but nothing too major. But now she was used one of her scariest and most effective way: the sad puppy look. Yes, the most dangerous of her very wide selection of persuasion techniques, as the men of both Team 7 and Squad 13 would surely and honestly agree.

"Hehe... Well Sakura we are going to get married in two weeks time and-" she started as her husband-to-be sank lower on the ground, trying and failing at getting swallowed by said ground.

"WHAT?! And I didn't know! How dare you?" Came the ever so loud screeching voice of Ino. Sakura could tell you and affirm again and again how much she loved her best friend but sometimes she just wanted to strangle her. One of those times was now.

"Well, we were planing on telling everyone, but because of the war and all that jazz, we kept procrastinating the date, but now is the perfect time to tell everyone, especially with Sakura being present. So yes, we are getting married in two weeks, if things have settled by then."

The young clueless pinkette was tackled to the ground, or that was what the two blondes wanted to do, until they were stopped by her two guards, another blonde and a supposed to be prodigy but is in fact as dumb as his guy best friend. She prided herself with being one of his best friends and she didn't want to be confused with that Baka of Naruto. Looking around her friends, she asked what her bestie/rival/sister was up to. Of course said bestie/rival/sister was plainly ecstatic to start talking about how Sai was the one meant for her, how he was just too awkwardly cute and how he always called her beautiful.

Needless to say that when Naruto wanted to explain how Sai picks up the nicknames, he was kicked in the chest by not only Sakura but also Sasuke. Said pinkette looked at him questioningly, to which inquiry he just shrugged and mumbled how her voice was too annoying in normal, can you think how high pitched she would turn if she knew the truth? She burst out laughing, she could never forget why she loved her teammates so much. After the pinkette calmed down, she looked around their group, she knew that it was useless to ask Kiba and Kankouro (sp?) if they had settled yet, since she already knew the answer.

"Are you crazy?! Settle with one girl and leave this body to just her own enjoyment? No thanks." Was the unanimous answer from the two players. It wasn't really a surprise when her self assigned bodyguards moved closer to her. Oh! She forgot Tenten! Bad Sakura. Tenten was sitting between Neji and Lee, subtly closer to Neji than to Lee. In fact, she was sitting in a way that just screamed intimacy. Remarking her sudden silence, her friends started worrying on the rosette. Maybe she didn't cover fully after her battle against Madara? What if she had just closed her wounds, but she was still bleeding internally? What if she was poisoned? Just as Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, giving a scare to her friends.

Looking at them as if she just remarked them, she smirked smugly before directing her stare toward the two belived-to-be-teammates.

"So Tenten, Neji, when were you going to tell me that you were dating for so long?"

Everyone just looked at her as if she grew up three heads. Ah! No one was aware of their secret relationship. All the better!

"In fact, it's been exactly three months when we first started dating, Sakura-san." answered stiffly the Hyuuga prodigy while his girlfriend paled at the glares directed at her by one blonde whose eyes just screamed 'wait until I gat my hands on you'.

"Hm... Good, good... Uzumaki Naruto!" She yelled in a sergeant voice, immediately making him stumble on his feet, before standing up striking the army pose. He looked at his Sakura-chan, hoping with all his might that she wasn't angry at him.

"Can you tell me what you have done to sweet little shy Hinata-chan?"

"W-w-we s-s-started d-dating S-Sakura-chan..." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, really now?" He nodded quickly, afraid of what I may do to him.

"Since when?"

"Last year..."

"Good" she lapsed in a silence that made him queasy. Suddenly standing up, she glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he could practically hear the alarms in his heads telling him to flee "if I hear that you are hurting Hina-chan, broke her heart or did the least thing she offend her, I swear I'll knee you where the sun doesn't shine so hard, they'll have to amputate said place."

As she finished her threat, she smiled her frozen smile to add the dramatic effects. However, internally she was jumping from joy. Hinata was the perfect person for Naruto. She was also the only person she'll let Naruto date without any questions, interviews, torture et cetera. Naruto was in good hands and so was Hinata. They were perfect for each other. Hinata was the yin of his yang, the calm to his hyperactivity. So yes, she couldn't wish for a better girl for her idiotic and somewhat of a trouble magnet of a brother.

On the other hand, said brother became paler than ever. How could he marry Hinata-chan if someone took away his family jewels? But he calmed upon seeing the gentle smile that graced his sister by everything but blood. His entire posture softened. He knew she wished nothing but the best for him as she knew that she knew that Hinata was the best for him. Surprising her by his bear hug, the one she had missed so much for the last three years. The one only he knew the secret. The one that enveloped her in a hope and sunshine. The one that never failed to calm her down when they were kids.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He whispered in such a soft voice that Sasuke, the closer person to them, had to strain himself to be able to hear what his idiot of a friend said.

He sighed. Sometimes he truly wondered how he became so attached to his teammates. Seriously, Uchihas aren't supposed to care for anyone, least of all loud teammates. Well almost all of the Uchihas, Shisui was the only living exception to that rule. He felt Sakura sit down next to him, her hand still embracing Naruto. He scooted closer to her. Sakura, after all, always calmed him down. Looking at them from the corner of his eye, he knew that even if Sakura has left them for three years, they still cared deeply for her as she did for them. It was a downing fact for all the onlookers, as they watched team 7 sit so tightly next to each other.

Removing her eyes from her teammates, she looked at one Aburame with the ever present predatory glint. "Shino! My buddy, tell me something I don't know!" She asked him in a happy cheery voice.

For a few minutes he stared at her, well she guessed he was staring at her, since she couldn't exactly know where his gaze was directed thanks to his black sunglasses. Although, with the way his face was angled toward her, she assumed he was looking at her.

"My parents are setting me up with different girls from my clan to marry." He said in such a serious voice which was completely incompatible, that the rosette burst out laughing. She was soon joined by her loud friends while the ice cubes looked at him with pity. They all had to pass through that until they started dating someone.

"Ano... My parents are too stating me up with girls." Said one Akimichi in a shy voice making his friends double in laughter.

After a few minutes, when everyone calmed down, Sakura looked at Lee. Feeling her gaze on him, he explained to her before she could even start talking that he couldn't stop his youthful training to look for a fair maiden! His youthful sensei wanted him to complete his whole youthful program and become a special Jonin before he started looking for a beautiful and kind maiden that will fill his youthful heart with her charming finished with a winning pose and a blinding smile.

As Sakura finished her interrogatory of her friends, she leaned her head on Sasuke, hands still holding Naruto. She felt whole with them so close to her. Her brothers and her family. Sensing the approach of not only the senseis but also her Akatsuki family and the parents of her teammates the Kages, KillerBee and Obito.

"Yo! Make some place for us?" came the lazy voice of her genin sensei.

Everyone started moving, enlarging the circle and the bonfire they made. As everyone finally settled, a heavy silence filled the air. And Sakura, never one to like tense silence, broke the ice in a way that if Sasuke was any lesser Shinobi he would have slapped his forehead.

"Wazzup?"

Seriously? She couldn't find anything to say apart a word that wasn't even grammatically correct. "Wazzup"? Maybe her years away from Konoha made her forget the way she used to always chastise them if they didn't speak correctly, especially Naruto. Most of the people present sweat dropped comically at her question. Perhaps she wasn't as sane as they thought her to be. But knowing where she spent the majority of her three years absence, and with whom she stayed, it was only understandable she would say this.

"That's my bitch!" Said one Jashinist.

Receiving glares from different people, some more threatening (leader-sama and his wife, Sakura, that blasted Uchiha) than others (everyone apart from the mentioned earlier) and also getting a punch to the head graciously offered by the miser of the group, he started grumbling, cursing really, about how 'he ought to fucking sacrifice every single damned person to Jashin-sama'. Needless to say that he was punched once again by his ever-so-willing partner and of course everyone was ignoring him.

"Maa, Sakura-chan you've grown up." Said one lazy voice belonging to one ninja with mismatched eyes.

"Well, I can't say the same for you. You haven't changed at all" she said in a teasing voice "but... What's this?! Are these wrinkles?! Kaka-sensei, you're" she gasped "old!"

He looked at her with such a shocked expression that she had a hard time controlling the laughter that was slowly but surely making its way. The Copy-Cat nin slowly put his hand on his right eye, searching for any proof that what his cute student, ex-student, reminded him a voice in his head, was false He shook it off, instead he glared at his sweet little student, remark the sarcastic tone. Oh when did she change and where had the shy cute Sakura gone? It must be those Akatsuki who tainted her. Yes, it's their fault... Or rather it was the fault of that Uchiha and his stupid squad who took Sakura's innocence so early by taking her to Anbu.

"Now, now Sakura tell us what you did after you left Konoha. We searche door you for weeks but we couldn't find you." He asked her with a smile, according to the crinkle of his eye that is.

She looked at him, reluctance evidence in her posture.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan tell us stories!" Said one loud, orange wearing blonde.

Immediately, her other friends, except the ice cubes started whining, even the Godaime Hokage, Genma and Shisui who were joined by Lady Uchiha. Of course the poor assaulted cherry blossom didn't know what to do, or rather she was torn between either using the Almighty Push or the chakra laden fists. Sensing her distress and not liking the way everybody was hurting his cute daughter, the Amekage cleared his throat. Needless to say that when they heard it, everyone stiffened, especially upon sensing the dangerous aura he was giving off.

"Isn't it my daughter's decision to choose who to tell what she wants to tell whenever she wants." It was meant to be a question but it came as an order really.

Everyone inched slowly away from the rosette, everyone but the Akatsuki, the Kages and one Uchiha weasel. However, she surprised everyone when she told them that it was okay to reveal everything to them now that the war had finished. And so she started narrating her story, the story of her life, from her fight with Sasori to her appearance in the battlefield. Not once was she interrupted. Everyone was entranced by her story. On the other hand, her husband's attention was held by not only the story, but also by the way her eyes were lit with determination, the way they glimmered with tears when she told them of her depart and the fire that burnt inside them that made her eyes glow brighter than the stars above. The silver moon rays illuminated her body Ina way that made her seem almaost ethereal. He was filled with delight and wonder when he saw her move and debate with such life and vivacity that it made him love her all the more.

He stared at her as she explained everything. He was looking at her when she punched that foulmouthed Jashinist, when she was laughing softly at a joke her blond teammate told her, when she scolded his younger brother for being a 'party pooper' and finally when she turned her gaze toward him and smiled so kindly amd longingly at him. He would have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat, if he didn't know for sure that was impossible. He stared at her beautiful face with her doe like green and so expressive eyes, her straight pointed nose and her rosy plush lips. He looked at her waist long hair. He had always loved playing with her pink and so soft hair. He remarked that she had tanned beautifully. He remembered that during the whole duration of their marriage, she had always looked so pale it never ceased to make him worry about her health. Perhaps it was fortunate that his beloved had left the village and encountered her family.

His parents had noticed the way he stared at the rosette kunoichi, the way she would take furtive glances at their son and the way they would look at each other with such longing expression that it pained them. But they wouldn't say anything. They would just observed them tonight. They knew that tomorrow, when the Damiyos of all the Lands arrive so will the Elders of their clan. And knowing the grudge they held against the pinkette they wouldn't leave them alone. Especially now that she was known as the daughter of the leaders of the organization that had presented the biggest threat to Konoha since its foundation. For this reason, the Uchiha couple wouldn't say a thing about their relationship. Of course, the same couldn't be said for the younger generation. Or rather just one loud blonde teammate of the pinkette. Subtleness and wiliness sleety were lost on the young ninja. Truly, it was a miracle that he wasn't already dead.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan are you coming back to Konoha?" He looked at her, waiting for her to hit him and telling him that he was a Baka for even thinking otherwise. But he was shocked to silence once he saw her thoughtful expression.

"Ah... Naruto-kun I cannot return to Konoha. Remember I'm a wanted criminal." Just as he was going to say that she'll be forgiven, she continued "besides, I can't leave Amegakure." Everyone gaped openly at her. Even the least expressive persons looked shocked by her words. Everyone but the Akatsuki and the Uchiha couple, that is.

"Have you forgotten that Sakura-himeis the daughter of Leader-sama, who, if you have forgotten is the Amekage. Thus, she is expected to be the next Amekage." Explained one irritated ex-Suna nin.

If before everyone was shocked, now they were even beyond shocked. Sweet Sakura-chan is going to be Amekage, in that village that always knew civil war, diseases and whatnots? How had she even survived for the last years? Voicing his thoughts, the younger Uchiha was outraged to see the Akatsuki smirk smugly at him. In fact, he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Everyone knew of the way Amegakure was, especially those who participated in the Third Shinobi War. However, they were astonished upon seeing the pinkette glare at her genin teammates.

"Amegakure isn't what everyone think it is. Since father won against Hanzo of the Salamander, it had found peace. And ever since then, Amegakure hadn't known war. It had become economically stable. Moreover, it is an industrial force." She explained in a huff.

"All of that is true, yeah. But cherry has added her light in a gloomy Amegakure, un! In fact, everyone consider her to be a goddess, ya'know being the daughter of their god and his angel, yeah."

Everyone stared at them, surprise evident in their gaze. They were all mulling over what they had said, especially one Anbu Captain. His beloved wasn't coming back? She didn't want to return to Konoha? How was he supposed to live without her next him? How could they even think for a second that he would be able to survive without her? As if these last three years weren't enough, now she wants to return with the Akatsuki back to Amegakure. And to think that she had just forgiven him, to think that he had hoped he could have a second chance with her, to think that he had wanted to change his clan for the better, with her next to him. He couldn't do any of these without her. He wanted to go and beg of her to return to Konoha right now. He couldn't care less about who watched him. For that single moment, he would throw away his pride and the image he so carefully crafted.

He would and she knew it. The only thing that stopped him was the look that his dear wife threw him. Her friends started shouting louder and louder. They didn't want their best friend with the Akatsuki, not when she just came back. They argued with that loud blond, the ex-Mizu nin, and the Jashinist. It was getting out of hand and he knew it. Everyone knew. He sighed at the headache he could already feel forming. It was uncanny, or simply natural that his wife would notice it. She stood up, immediately stopping all noise that was bubbling around her. Making her way towards him, she could feel the lingering and somewhat questioning glances of her friends. She sat down next to him, between him and Shisui. Putting her fingertips to his head, she sent her soothing and so calm medical chakra, immediately healing any headache he was feeling. He leaned in her touch, like a lost puppy petted for the first time since he was rudely and violently kicked out.

He closed his eyes, letting himself that single moment of vulnerability. He couldn't remember a time he felt so safe, happy and just protected in fact since she left. The only other person who could give him that bliss was his mother, and that was when he was still four year old. He could hear the chatter going on in the background. The Godaime Hokage drinking sake with the Raikage and the Mizukage. While the Tsuchikage just looked at them disapprovingly. The young Kazekage was engaged in a conversation with the Yondaime Hokage. He could see most of the Akatsuki members talking with the group of friends who called themselves the Konoha 12. The youngest Anbu Konoha to be couldn't say that they didn't deserve such a name. Their year consisted of heirs of all prominent clans in Konoha, a first. Perhaps they will be able to appease all feuds between Konoha's clans. They were as close as a family could be.

Sakura slowly withdrew her hand from Itachi's face, almost reluctant. She could honestly and shamelessly say she missed him. She missed him so much that several times she thought of going back to Konoha and explaining everything, even if she might not be trusted and she also may be imprisoned. She didn't move from next to him, she just put her hands in her lap and looked at her family. Yes, family. She considered everyone family, from those who were sitting around her, even the Raikage, to all the Shinobi that she fought to protect today. She looked at everyone, really looked at them, and noticed the small changes in everyone. She remarked the ring that Shizune-nee was wearing and the way Genma was sitting so close to her, the soft yet melancholic smile that was on Lady Uchiha and the subtle change on Lord Uchiha's posture, less tense and authoritarian, more tired and comprehensive.

She locked eyes with the Uchiha patriarch, his eyes a silent message, a silent pleading, a silent apology. She smiled brightly at him, he was already forgiven before she even left the village. She knew hat he came to love her as a daughter and was absolutely glad that she was the one that his elder son chose to marry. However, he couldn't put a stop to the Council's meddling, he was powerless in front of them, he knew it, she knew it and they knew it. Therefore, they took advantage of whatever power they held and controlled him into playing in their hands. Really, he couldn't be blamed for what happened. And she tried explaining all that in her smile. He seemed to understand what she meant since he nodded curtly at her. She nodded back and continued on looking at all those who were sitting around her, laughing or smiling, shouting or talking, drinking or eating.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of calloused, yet familiar hands on her small and soft hands. Without even looking up, she knew that it was Itachi and that he wanted to talk to her. Looking up at his dark eyes that always made her lost in their depth, she saw so much raw emotions that she felt her breath hitch. Love, lust and gentleness were the most prominent ones, but she also could see nostalgia, hurt and sadness that were slowly overpowering any other emotion. She knew why he felt such sentiment, just as she knew that he knew she knew. Her eyes conveyed a silent apology. They weren't talking. They were drowned in complete and utter silence, yet their minds were as loud as they were silent. His eyes begged her, pleaded her to stay. She had half the mind to accept, to say that she'll stay with him, that he shouldn't worry about such trivial thing. She truly wanted. Nonetheless, she couldn't.

He took her hand in his, slowly putting her on his left cheek. He wanted her to understand how much he missed her, how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He wanted her to forget about Akatsuki, to forget about Ame, to forget about Danzou, Madara, Tobito and Orochimaru. He wanted her to think that the last years were nothing but a dream, a nightmare. He wanted her to be in his arms. He wanted her to always stay by his side. He wanted so many things from her. He wanted to be her everything, just as she was his everything. He wanted too much. And perhaps he didn't deserve her. What was he saying? He knew that he didn't deserve her. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be living such a ruthless life. He knew that she belonged with the angels, for she was a girl, no a woman who had such a kind heart, who held so much compassion, who felt everything with such intensity that it was surreal.

However, as much as he was a selfless Konoha Shinobi, he was a selfish man. He would admit it times and times again if that would make Sakura stay with him. He could feel her soft hand slowly brushing his cheek with her thumb in round movements. He closed his eyes in pure bliss. He felt her other hand pull away from where his was in her lap. Soon he felt a weight on his right cheek. She brushed away a few strands of his jet black away from his contented face. He felt her fingertips draw the contour of his eye, nose, mouth and the deepened stress lines. He always loved laying on her lap while she either played with his hair or just touched his face, trying to ease his stress. She always managed to make him fall asleep almost as soon as she started her treatment. And fight as much as he wanted, he couldn't stay awake for the life of him. And although he was taught to never let his guard down ever since his childhood, just with her he would let himself fall asleep.

Sakura continued on slowly massaging her husband's face, she knew that it always managed to calm him down till the point where he fall asleep, not even aware of his surrounding. He knew that it was dangerous of him to let his guard completely down around her, as she knew it. But that only managed to make her proud of herself. He trusted her enough to let her see him completely relaxed. She would make the best of the few moments she still have left with him before she returned to Amegakure. And thus, she slowly put his head on her lap as she leaned on Shisui who looked at first surprised before he smiled melancholically at them. The pinkette could hear the even breath of her beloved, signaling he had fallen asleep, through all the ruckus around her. She looked at Shisui to find him staring at the two of them with a nostalgic look on his face. She smiled slightly at him. He was always there for them even before they started dating. He was one of the few who encouraged them.

Shisui couldn't stop from feeling sad for the young couple that was struggling so much with life, and they haven't even reached their thirties! It was as if fate didn't want them together, as if they were simply not meant for each other but had defied all laws to be in each other's company, as if they wanted to prove to everyone that they were meant for each other and that fate has simply put them together to see what might come out of this gamble. And thankfully, even if Sakura has taken after her master in many ways than one, she didn't pick her gambling habit. And even if everyone thought that it was a mismatched couple, he always thought that they were perfect for each other. And look at the village! They all thought that they were just too cute together and came to love to see them together. He hugged her loosely with one arm, telling her with that small gesture that everything will be fine, that she should relax too at least just for this night. The pinkette couldn't stop herself from drifting to unconsciousness.

Between Itachi and Shisui, it was in order she fell asleep so easily. Her blond teammate turned to ask his sister to say that Sasuke-teme was wrong. When he saw her sleeping so peacefully on Shisui with Itachi on her lap, his eyes softened with a small twinge of sorrow. She looked so at ease with them around her! She was so different from the Sakura that was fighting and talking during the war. He was truly an idiot for leaving her alone when he was thirteen. He should have known that she wouldn't be happy at being left behind by all her teammates. Although another part of him was happy for his sister. She had found other masters so powerful that by the time they came back, she was already Anbu for the best squad in the Fire Land if not the whole world, while Sasuke and he were still genin. The knucklehead was sad that just as she returned in the hands of her family for the longer part of her life, his Sakura-chan will leave them. He wished he could say something to the Akatsuki leader to let his sister return t Konoha.

Turning his gaze toward his blond teammate, the young Uchiha looked at his best friend, not that he'll ever tell him, not even if his life depended on it. Seeing him so silent sparked his attention, thus why he followed his gaze. He saw his sister, not that he told her of course, sleeping peacefully between his brother and cousin. He would stand up to take her from them, if it wasn't for Naruto's arm. Looking at him, he saw all the sorrow and tenderness in not only his eyes but his entire posture. Shaking his head, Naruto sat down, pulling with him his brother. He understood that she needed this time with them, especially if she was leaving them. Just by the look that he was giving him, Sasuke understood what he wanted. Now may not be the time, but tomorrow they'll look for the leader of the Akatsuki and ask him, beg of him, to let Sakura stay with them, just for this one time he would throw away his clan pride. She meant more to him than anything else, and he'd be a damn fool if he didn't fight with everything to protect his sister.

Slowly but surely, everyone fell asleep, some deeper than others. They all slept around the bonfire. The morning came too early for the majority of the still exhausted ninjas. In fact, if it wasn't for the approaching parade, most of them wouldn't be awake now. The Damiyos entered the battlefield, followed by food, clothes, sake and a circus. While the leaders, including the leader of the Akatsuki, went to the Damiyos and started discussing, the rest of the Shinobis started eating, drinking or changing from the bloody clothes they were wearing. Clowns, magicians, trapezists and lions tamers started entertaining the exhausted Shinobi. By the time the afternoon came, all of the parade was tired. They went to their loges for the night. Not anymore exhausted, the Shinobi started talking about the futur, about the different changes that this war brought. The Damiyos had dismissed the different Kages once lunch started. As soon as the Akatsuki couple were left alone, the two brothers went to talk to them. They started by explaining how much Sakura meant to them, to which they told them of their depart when they were thirteen.

"It's true that we were idiots to have left Sakura-chan behind, but if we haven't left then the Sakura we know and love wouldn't be. When we left, Sakura told me well, not Sakura only, Shisui explained to me everything, that she was destroying a training ground when he and Itachi-teme saw her. That's why they took her in, well that's what they told me."

"What do you want." It was an order really.

"Let Sakura-chan in Konoha. Dattebayo!"

"Impossible." With that said he turned to leave, until the voice of Sasuke stopped him.

"You aren't going to resign right now from being Amekage. Let Sakura in Konoha just for a while." A tense silence ensued after his declaration.

"Hn. We'll see."

He left them, followed by his silent wife. The two teammates locked eyes before they too left to look for their third member. As soon as they were alone, two cousins popped in front of the couple. Said couple locked eyes before they turned their gaze toward the silent men that stood in front of them.

"Please let Sakura stay in Konoha. I apologize for behaving so foolishly three years ago. However, I promise to change myself if Sakura is with me in Konoha. I promise to change my clan to the better, starting by removing the Elders." With that the proud Uchiha surprised everyone by bowing so low that his forehead almost touched the dirty ground.

His cousin followed him, he too wanted his cherry back. He had missed her dearly and just as much as his baby cous did. To their surprise, the couple told them that they were the second persons to come to him. The leader told them to stand up, before saying the exact same words he told the younger men that came earlier. Leaving them to their own device, the couple went forward to the clearing where everyone was eating lunch. They could feel that they were being watching, as they could feel their masked chakra. Konan chanced a look at her husband to see him walking on as if nothing was bothering him. She followed his example, if they wanted to talk to them they would have made their appearance known to them. For a few minutes, they continued on walking until they unmasked their chakra. Turning toward them, the Amekage talked even before they could utter a word.

"You want Sakura-hime back in Konoha." He told surprised them all in silence.

"Hai," said Neji as soon as he regained his composure, "how did you know, if I may ask?"

"Aa, I was already asked twice." A few moments of silence, "hn, we shall see."

With that said, they left the entire group, slightly wishing for no more interruption. However as Lady Luck wouldn't have it, they were stopped this time by not a group, but by a single man.

"Aa, the Copy-Cat nin, I was starting to wonder when you will come."

"Yare, yare, yare.. I didn't know that someone as important as you would be waiting for me. If I did I would have come earlier." His eye crinckled, "I'm sure you are aware that we want Sakura-chan back home."

"Aa. And I'm sure that you are aware that she is my successor in leading Amegakure. However, what none of you know is she isn't only supposed to lead Amegakure but also the Akatsuki."

If Hatake Kakashi was a lower ninja, rest assured his jaw would have dropped to the ground. But as life has it, he isn't, thus why the widening of his uncovered eye was the only sign to prove his surprise. He couldn't believe his ears. His cute little student will lead the most dangerous organization in the world and the village hidden in the Rain, also one of the most mysterious villages. It may be true that she has been a missing-nin for the last three years, and has been living along S-class criminal for the better part of it, but Sakura was, well, Sakura. She was kindhearted, loving, compassionate. She can't control ruthless missing-nins who only belonged to the same organization, because they could do whatever the hell they wanted. But then again, she was the only one who could stop Naruto. And everyone know how that is impossible to do if you weren't Kushina Uzumaki. Perhaps he should have more faith in her. She was trained by the best after all.

"Mou, I'm sure she'll do fine. However, I would like Sakura to return to Konoha, or at the very least to make Sakura an ambassador to Konoha."

"Hn. We shall see." With that he turned with his wife, leaving the ninja to contemplate what has happened.

He wished to arrive to the camp with no more interruptions. And maybe Fate took pity on him and let him arrive finally to see the Alatsuki eating peacefully with his daughter. He took a seat next to her, looking exhausted. She shot him a questioning look but didn't delve in the matter. For that, he was thankful. He knew that everyone who talked to him didn't want Sakura to know, or maybe they wanted him to tell her everything. He told them that tomorrow some villagers might arrive, which means that they should stick away from them, especially Sakura since the Elders will accompany them. Also, tomorrow the Damiyos will distribute medals, the treaty and alliances will be signed or renewed. They all nodded, or in Hidan's case started cursing until he was hit courtesy of his partner. Looking at them all sitting here, eating and drinking together, the Leader of the Akatsuki couldn't be prouder of his daughter. She brought them together. She had made them the family he wanted them to be. She was what glued them together, and those Konoha Shinobi wanted her to themselves. Fools!

The third day came as quickly as the second day did. Although for some it was long awaited, such as Naruto who saw Teuchi and Ayame coming. And for others, it was quite the opposite, the Akatsuki for example weren't as enthusiast as their fellow Shinobi. A pink haired member in particular didn't want to meet the villagers nor the Konoha Council or the Uchiha Elders for that matter. So it was no surprise that for the majority of this day, the Akatsuki made themselves scarce, except the leader and his partner that his. After all, the Amekage had to make his appearance during the signature of the alliances and treaties, also he needed his counselor and right hand who happens to be Konan. They passed the day training, since they can't start becoming rusty just because the war ended two days ago. Now can they? Sometime at noon, they were visited by the Konoha 12 along an old man, Teuchi as they were told by Sakura. They started eating until the pinkette noticed the absence of one of her boys, Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't until sunset when said Uchiha joined them along his brother and cousin. The three of them looked smug, yet exhausted. When asked, they simply said that a clan problem was resolved, which calmed most of the inquiries, the only exception being one stubborn kunoichi. The only reason the three Uchiha were able to come was to announce that the Akatsuki and Konoha 12 appearance was required. Everyone stood up and made their way toward the camp where not only the rest of the Joints Army was waiting for them, but also the Damiyos, the villagers, the circus, their families and everyone else. Sakura was walking slowly in the company of her husband. They were secluded from the rest of their small group and they both knew why. Sakura wanted answers and Itachi was willing to tell her anything she wanted. He mused that now that she was back, he would do anything even if she wanted him to go jump from a cliff, he would.

They were holding hands and were walking in a companionable silence through the rubles and remainings of the war. A silence that didn't last long though. The Uchiha heir answered the unasked question of his companion. She wanted to know what stopped them from not coming until tightened his big hand around her petite one and took a deep sigh before he started talking. The Uchiha Elders knew of Sakura's heritage and they wanted divorce immediately. A frown marred his wife's face it was obvious that this stressed him out as much as it did to her. She looked questioningly at him, urging him to continue talking. She couldn't stand the tense and apprehensive silence that was engulfing them. Needless to say the Anbu Captain did as she wanted.

"Of course, I refused which resulted in a heated argument between the Elders and me. My brother and Shisui were backing me along my mother who, as you know, never liked them that much. However, the dispute was cut short with the interruption of my father." The young heir smirked, "The foolish Council thought that my father would support them. They didn't know that he had always loved you just because he always listened to them didn't mean that he actually was against our union." He started chuckling, all traces of exhaustion left his face, now always marred with stress lines.

"Imagine their surprise when father cursed for the first time, and what's more is that it was against them. I still remember his words clearly. He said 'you are foolish to think I'd support you if you want to separate my son from his beloved. My son deserves to marry who he wants and live happily without your meddling with her. Don't try to cross me if you don't want to face dire consequences.' Naturally they didn't listen to my father. They never did, so why start now. My father always listened to what they had to say, he believed them to help him bring the clan to its old glory ever since the incident when I was thirteen." He sighed again before a smug smirk made its way on his elegent visage.

"Everyone was shocked to silence when they heard father say in his always calm voice that they were fired. Either they were born idiots, which I think is the closer to the truth, or they just didn't head any concern to the warnings from both father's voice and his unsteady chakra, because they continued on rambling about how unfit you were to being the Uchiha matriarch. I remember their expression when father punched a tree so hard that it broke in half. They finally understood that father was angry. He banished them all from the Uchiha clan, and swore that if they ever set foot in the Uchiha estate, or they were within a 100 miles radius close to you or anyone from the clan, they were to immediately be killed.

They started yelling and saying rude things to my father, saying that once I was wed, he was no longer head of the clan, even if I had refused to be since your departure."

He was unexpectedly hugged from his beloved. He encircled her before continuing talking. "I told them that unless they wanted me to kill them for their unorthodox ways, they better do as father said. Of course, they reminded me that the Hokage wouldn't let me, and if I did I'd have to become a missing-nin if I wasn't already dead. What they seemed to forget, is that the Hokage has no say in clans' matter. Look at the Hyuuga, for generations, the Hokages had never liked the Caged Bird Seal they put on the branch family, but they had never been able to forbid its usage. What made them think that the Godaime Hokage, who loved you as her own daughter, would mind if I killed the same people who wanted to separate us. Needless to say that they all left after I finished. They were accompanied by half a dozen Uchihas who were working in the Police Force. After sealing their chakra, they took off to Konoha where they would be judged."

They lapsed in another silence. Sakura was brushing her lover's hair while he was resting his head in the crook of her neck. She felt him take a shuddering breath before she felt his arms tighten around her petite form. Something wet landed on the sensible skin of her neck. He was crying. Clearly her leave affected him quite a lot. He was never this emotional before. How would something as good as the council's departure make him cry? Perhaps he missed her as much as she missed him. Perhaps Shisui had told him everything she was doing before she left. Perhaps, like her, he was afraid that she'll disappear if he let go of her. And so she hugged him closer, to bring him the comfort he needed, to appease his fears, even if just do this moment. She could feel the telltale prickling behind her eyes that always signaled the forming tears. She put her head on his, letting her tears mingle with his ebony dark hair.

And thus, the couple sat alone, in the middle of the aftermath of the war, silent tears rolling on their cheeks, prayers to be together forever. They laid for two hours under the starry night. Their hands joined, and their hearts as one. They were looking at all the stars that were smiling at them, as if they weren't going to be separated the next day with of their different allegiances. They started talking about everything and nothing, remembering some ridiculous stunts Shisui always pulled, laughing about Sasuke's childish behaviors as a child and still sometimes, or simply about themselves. By the time they finished and wanted to return to the camp, the tears had dried and all that was left were the smiles on both their faces. They were walking slowly. They heard before they saw the camp. Cheers and laughters were prominent. Yells, shouts and screams were present. Once they entered the clearing where everyone sat, they saw that they were all drinking and eating.

The Damiyos were sitting in a high table with the Kages, the clan heads and Council members. The troupe was entertaining them. Their shared group of friends were sitting not faraway from the principal table. They were all fooling and messing around, from the Konoha 12, the Akatsuki, the Jonins, even some of the Anbu were sitting there. The couple smiled at their parents, befor emailing their way towards their friends. No one seemed to have noticed them, which just proved how much they were already intoxicated. They sat in a close corner next to them, with the pinkette on top of her beloved. They looked at everyone with smiles on their faces. This was what they worked so hard to protect, that's what they loved so much, that's why they would swallow their pride, give their heart and soul and lie through ther teeth, if it meant that their precious people were alright. After all, that's what being a Shinobi meant, right?

She laid her sad on his chest, looking at everyone. It wasn't until Shisui raised his head that he noticed them. He immediately grinned his cheshire grin that always spelled troubles for the couple. However, as surprising as it may sound, he didn't do a thing. He just stood up and sat down next to them, with a plate of food and two glasses filled with sake. Well, what do you know? Shisui _did_ grow up after all. He started talking about what happened during ther absence. The Damiyos made a speech about barcode and courage, yada, yada, yada. And then, the Hokage named Naruto Rokudaime Hokage, not a big surprise really but he still have another two years of training if he wanted to sit in her desk. The Raikage named KillerBee, the Hachibi Jinchuriki as his successor and so did the Tsuchikage who named someone whose name escaped him at the moment. After all the naming thingie, they started distributing the medals, but because the two heroes of the day were absent, the ceremony stopped with the feast.

As Shisui finished talking, the pinkette couldn't stop the smile that made its way in her face. Naruto has finally made his dream reality, he did become Hokage and the best to ever be. She just knew it. She looked around for her brother. She _must _congratulate him _right now_. How proud she was of him! He worked so hard to be Hokage, if Tsunade-shishou had named anyone other than Naruto, Sakura was sure she would have started another war. Although it was obvious that she would have chosen Naruto. He was the only one perfect for the job. She felt a twinge of sadness at not being present with him to the end. But, he still has Hinata, and she would be just like what Shizune-nee was for Tsunade-shishou, his right hand and councilor. She would stand by his side until the very end. She would love him and protect him. She would know when and how to stop him. And Sakura already approved of their union and wouldn't have any other person for them. They were perfect for each other.

She looked at Naruto to find him embracing a blushing Hinata from behind and laughing merrily along Kiba and Deidara. Truly sometimes, she felt guilty for being glad that the war happened. Even if it brought both her families together, it had also caused many other families sorrow and regret. While she was laughs with her families, others were mourning the death of someone beloved to them. She felt Itachi tighte his grip around her. He always knew when she was unhappy and in his own silent way, knew how to comfort her. And for that, she couldn't be more grateful. She smiled brightly at him, before she loosened his grip. She wanted to go to Naruto and she would before she forgot. Answering his silent question with a shrug, she made her way toward where Naruto was sitting. Surprising him with a hug, she congratulated him. She felt his hands engulf her in one of his special bear hugs. He started laughing and telling her how he always knew that he was going to be Hokage because he was awesome like that.

She just nodded. She let herself sink in his hug. She had truly missed him dearly. As soon as the rest of their friends remarked them, talk renewed with vigor. If before, they were loud, now they were deafening. Everyone was talking at once. Each talking louder than the one sitting next to him, trying to tell her what happened when she wasn't here. She just laughed at her friends' antics. They were such a lively bunch. She could feel the approaching chakra of both her parents, the Uchiha and Namikaze couples along the Kages and a certain Pervy-Sage. It seemed they were easily bored with the political talk of the Damiyos and the Elders. However, looking at them, it was clear that her father wanted to say something. And apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed it. The other Akatsuki members straightened their pose and looked at their leader with a questioning, yet polite look. They were curious, yes but not to the point of completely disrespecting Leader-sama by outright asking him what he wanted.

"Sakura,' he started immediately grabbing the attention of everyone who was present. "Apparently, your friends and family have missed you. Perhaps as much as you missed them. And since you don't need to take over the role of Amekage and leader of the Akatsuki yet, I will let you, of course if Godaime Hokage agrees, to stay in Konoha for the next few years. However, you must return to Ame sometimes and do some missions, seeing as you'll be Ame's ambassador to the rest of the villages."

Everyone openly gaped at him. No one could believe what they just heard. Did the leader of the Akatsuki, maybe the most dangerous person to be, agree to their demands? Did he just let Sakura stay with them in Konoha? Did he just say that Sakura could live with them, even if just for a while in Konoha? However he said if Lady Hokage agree. What would happen if Tsunade-sama disagree? What are they thinking? Of course she'll agre. After all, Tsunade-sama thinks of Sakura as the daughter she never had. Nevertheless, she could refuse due to political problems and whatnots. They all looked at her expectantly. She seemed to be still shocked. She seemed to snap from her shock as she started nodded profusely, calling them morons if they thought even for a split second that she would refuse her daughter. As for the pinkette she looked at her father. He seemed to have accepted the fact that she cared for them like her second family.

However, they both were aware of her duties. She nodded her head in thanks. She knew that her parents loved her a lot, to the point of letting her stay in Konoha even if they had just shown themselves to her less than three years ago. Soon the pinkette felt herself whisked from her brother's arms to her husband's ones. And before anyone could protest, the young Anbu Captain kissed her in the middle of their families, under the glares of both her biological parents and adoptive ones, of her brothers be it Akatsuki or Konoha, under the howling whistles of her perverted friends, under the clapping and giggles of his mother and her girlfriends. Now, he could say that they were together finally. Now he could say that the war ended. Now he could say that they weren't leaving each other's sides. Because once she became Amekage, he would name his brother head of the clan and leave Konoha with her. Finally he could keep his vow of never leaving her side.

Because together they were stronger than ever.

* * *

**Fin~**

**And that's the end. Yeah, after much thought in it, I decided to make of a one-shot sequel. I just couldn't imagine writing it into a multi-chapters. So yeah. I must say though that I'm proud of this chapter/story. For the first time, I have written what I wanted to write! It didn't change that much from how I first thought it would be, so happy me :) **

**And I kept my promise, I published the sequel before the two weeks limit which means good point for me xD I started to type it in fact last weekend just too much work at school that kept me from writing. But don't except the prequel to 'Love and War' until after my finals which means until after 20th of June yeah.**

**Thank you animelover171 for the suggestions and the review :3 as a thank you, hmm... Ice creams since its almost summer time ;) **

**Don't forget to review and criticism is appreciated. **

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;)**

* * *

**P.S: Bonus part~**

"Alright I've come up with a name, gentlemen." Started the Fire Damiyo, "the award for valiant service in the Joint Shinobi Army compromised of the Fire's country hidden Leaf village, also the Wind' country hidden Sand village, also the Earth country's hidden Stone village, also the Water country's hidden Mist village, also the Thunder country's hidden Cloud village-"

"Too long! What's wrong with the award for valiant service in the Joint Shinobi Army?" Interrupted him the Wind Damiyo.

"That's too short, it lacks impact!" explained the Thunder Damiyo.

"And how come the Fire country gets to be first, that's no fair!" Retorted the Water Damiyo.

"You are nothing but children." Remarked the Earth Damiyo.

"oh, because you are mature." retorted the Thunder Damiyo.

"you will all shut up." Ordered them the leader of the Akatsuki, "and the Akatsuki will be first." He said after a moment of thought.

* * *

**yeah I just couldn't stop myself. :)**


End file.
